


Yoosung x Oc

by Zoeredbird



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeredbird/pseuds/Zoeredbird
Summary: It's my oc's day off. All she wants is to relax and not do anything. Her boyfriend comes over to spend the day and she didn't eat yet. see how he reacts to her stubbornness and how she takes it.





	

Chapter one 

-after the party about five months later

I hated waking up, especially when it was by bright light hitting me directly in the face. It was about seven in the morning on a sunday, the first day I have had off in about two weeks. Between planning the last party, the upcoming one and the day job I had at the bakery I was being torn ragged. It was so hard to keep everything together while running a bakery full time. I had debated on hiring an assistant but couldn’t bring myself to do it. If I did that everyone would be trying to help in some way, thinking that I wouldn’t be able to handle it. I was perfectly capable in handling things, it just would take a while to get things running smoothly. And the bright as ever living hell sun shining in my face on the first day off in forever wasn’t going to help one bit. Grumbling I tried to shut the blinds but the damn sun kept poking through. God damned thing from hell! I gave up, not wanting to spend forever on the damn thing, so I grabbed my blanket and phone then headed into the living room. Yoosung had helped me paint the windows black so that I could actually watch TV and game without having the annoying glare of the sun. Yoosung was supposed to come by later to play a game of LOLOL with me, which I knew we would be up until I got too tired or he wanted to get something to eat. He was always making sure I ate, which had become something I stopped thinking about. I didn’t have time to eat anymore, always working and trying to get everything perfect for everyone, I just didn’t have the time. As I flopped onto the couch I grabbed the remote, hitting the power button all in one go. The tv kicked on to some random anime but I was too lazy change it. So for about forty five minutes I watched it, getting caught up in the plot before my doorbell rang. Getting up I shuffled over, pulling the blanket with me. As I opened the door I couldn’t help but shiver, it was too cold outside. Yoosung was standing there, his hair was covered in snow, his face was lit up with happiness.  
“ Aren’t you cold?”  
I asked, stepping aside so that he could walk in. He quickly took off his shoes, sliding a bit as he walked onto the wood. I giggled as he turned a bit red, but when he turned he slid more.  
“ S-stop laughing Zoe!”  
I bit my lip, trying not to smile as he started to take off his socks. To try to get away from the source of my giggles I started to head over to the couch, but when the blanket was grabbed I let go, forgetting that i was barely wearing anything. Just a tank top and boyshort underwear.  
“ Z-z-zo-zoe...you aren’t even dressed!”  
I glanced down, shit. I felt my face turn about the color of tomatoes when I spun around. Snatching the blanket back I wrapped myself up again.  
“ You’re my boyfriend, don’t act like you are going to have a heart attack!”  
I grumbled, turning into a burrito as I flopped onto the couch. He nodded, his own face still about the color of a fire truck. He walked over and sat down, his eyes flicking to the TV and was almost entranced. He sat back and tugged on my blanket pulling some of it over him. I let out a whine when my feet were exposed to the cold air. Yoosung glanced over at me, but with an evil grin I stick my cold feet on his side, causing him to flinch. I snickered, only for him to grab my ankle and pull me over to him, where he placed his hands on my stomach, causing me to let out a squeal.  
“ NO, SO COLD!”  
He just laughed, his fingers started to move. I let out another shriek and then started to laugh. After a few minutes he stopped, letting me catch my breath. Closing my eyes I didn’t even move when my stomach let out a growl.  
“ Did you eat yet?”  
Yoosung asked, his voice already laced with concern, shaking my head I sat up, pulling the blanket over my head and curled into a ball.  
“ Come on get up so you can eat.”  
I grumbled, shifting so I was facing the back of the couch.  
“ Zoe get up.”  
“ No. Day off means I get to be lazy. Who needs food?”  
A pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me off the couch and onto the cold as hell floor.  
“ Yoosung what the hell it’s so cold.”  
He didn’t say anything, but I kicked the blanket away and glared up at him. He seemed to be pouting but I wasn’t hungry. He didn’t listen as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. That was strange because he never did anything like this, he always asks for everything. This was something that kinda turned me on. But I wasn’t going to let him think anything like that. He would probably think I am messed up. He set me on the counter and looked around,  
“ I’ll make you something to eat? Wanting anything?”  
I shrugged,  
“ Eggs or something. I don’t know.”  
He raised his eyebrows and walked closer to me, his eyes narrowed a bit,  
“ When was the last time you ate?”  
I shrugged, looking away from him.  
“ Why does this even matter? I may have eaten Honey Budda chips yesterday but I haven’t had time! Between the party and work I just don't have the time!”  
Yoosung moved away, he looked upset,  
“ Yoosung please. I am trying so hard and this is my day off for gods sake!”  
I started to slide off the counter only for him to stop me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. His warm breath hit my neck and I couldn’t help but shiver. He froze, but pulled away.  
“ Are you cold?”  
I felt my face turn red but I shook my head no. It was the opposite of cold, I started to feel warm all over.  
“ So um...what about those eggs? I’ll go um, get dressed.”  
I pushed him away, sliding onto the floor but arms snaked around me and pulled me back.  
“ No, no it’s okay. Just sit there and wait for me to finish with your food.”  
I shrugged, wishing that he would tell me what to do. It was honestly hot.  
“ I don’t thi-”  
“Sit.”  
I hopped back up onto the counter and watched him get to work, wishing that I could tell him but I couldn’t. When the eggs were done he had me sit at the table and eat while he started up my computer.  
“ Can I go ahead and play LOLOL?”  
I nodded, unable to speak because of eggs in my mouth. Then he was gone, he was stuck in the game. I didn’t feel like joining him in the game, but I sat next to him to watch. He was amazing, but it kinda sucked how he ignored me while playing the game. So I was spending the day with my boyfriend kinda turned on but he was ignoring me. Sighing I got up, walking over to the couch. Guess that today was kinda a bust. Closing my eyes I let myself drift off.


End file.
